Scatter
by Chibi-Onee-chan
Summary: When Byakuya falls in battle, he's reborn in the world of Shinobi. Whether he really wanted to or not, he learned the ways of the ninja. But nothing ever stays the same, and Byakuya feels he knows this all too well. Bya/Ita, shounen-ai. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**So I've been reading **_**Once in a Red Moon**_** by Nadine25, and was inspired to make my own ByaIta story! So, I hope you all enjoy. **

**Setting:** Unknown this Chapter  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> ByaIta  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I DO NOT own Bleach or Naruto AT ALL…sadly**.**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Part of him knew that one day he would die, but he preferred if it would be in the heat of battle. No, he was not a man of the eleventh division. He was a man - the captain - of the sixth division. He did not like those brutes nor their captain. Yet, since the loss of his wife years ago, he wanted to die in such a manner and could not find the proper reason why.

The second part of him wanted to feel as if he could get through anything. Whether it came to keeping a promise to his late wife or following the laws of the Gotei 13, he knew that he could try and find some way through it; even if it required outside help. He would live through it all.

A small sliver of him did not want to be alone. Even when the time would come for him to die. Since his late wife died, he was alone. All he had was Rukia.

The last little smidget of him went to her well being for when the time finally came. His adopted sister would be alone if he passed. She would be saddened and would have to become the next head of the Kuchiki clan. He had to get the elders to accept her before he moved on.

When Kuchiki Byakuya finally fell, all his thoughts about death & his goals until then disappeared into nothing. He could only feel his body slowly becoming fuzzy and warm when his eyes closed. He did not dislike it or like it, but it reminded him of the warmth of his late wife's hand when she finally succumbed to her illness. He could feel his soul slowly slipping from his body as the faint noises of fourth divisioners and orders from his lieutenant faded into the background.

He knew he had died, but where he was going to be reborn was left unknown as he finally slipped into the unending darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, cheesy little prologue with vague details of his death. It's not going into detail yet sinceI don't find it necessary too yet. But I will eventually in the story. So, please reviewalert. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter One

**So, I'm super happy that I got reviews :D Thanks a lot, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Setting:** Konohagakure, 23 years later since the prologue.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>ByaIta  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I DO NOT own Bleach or Naruto at all...sadly..

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

"Hey, wake up already!" An obnoxious voice was faintly heard through the window of the small, second-story apartment. Deep gray eyes opened slowly, but the sun shining through the blinds made them screw shut. A small groan and another yell from the window later, a man stood, groggily running his fingers through his hair. Glaring at himself in the mirror, he then put on black pants and a white button down shirt. A ninja headband was tied around his left bicep as he placed a sheathed katana at his side. Sliding open a door, his shoulder-length black hair and bangs flew freely when a small breeze gently blew. The twenty-three year old man looked down at the blond sixteen year-old.

"Hey, Byakuya!" The teen grinned and waved like a madman.

"Naruto," The man inwardly sighed, keeping his outer exterior emotionless like always, "Its 8 in the morning."

"So~?" Naruto practically sang, giving poor Byakuya a headache. "You said you'd teach the genin some of tricks with kunai." Byakuya's eyebrow twitched. He only agreed so Naruto would stop pestering. Repeatedly saying 'no' did not work on the blonde. If only he wasn't teaching at the school.. Byakuya closed his eyes, then turned inside to grab his pouch of kunai and then headed back out to the blonde. Once arriving at the training fields, Byakuya stumbled back as he was practically glomped by about nine genin. Despite his stoic exterior and demon-like ways of teaching, the students all took a liking to him...especially the girls.

"Bya-sensei, what are you going to teach us today?" A young girl with short pink hair and eyes grinned; he was not amused by the nickname the genin would always call him. The girl strangely reminded him of someone, but he couldnt put his finger on it.

"Yea, Bya-sensei," Naruto grinned stupidly while he spoke with his teasing voice, "what are you going to teach us?"

"Observe." Byakuya simply stated, revealing two kunai from his sleeves. He threw one diagonally in the air towards tree, but it was too high to even graze it. Before it was even halfway to the tree, he threw the other one on an angle. It sliced through the air and hit the first kunai, causing it to change direction and hit the target on the tree. The genin 'oohed' and 'awed.' "Doing this will help make use of a kunai if you throw it wrong. Angling the spot where the second kunai hits will change the direction the first one goes." He explained monotonously. It never felt right for him to talk so much. The children all nodded in understanding, all heading for different trees to try out the trick. Byakuya then took it upon himself to sit at the base of a tree, silently watching as the students practiced. It's not like he disliked teaching them, but he didn't feel as if he was meant to teach. He'd much rather be out on a mission than deal with Naruto's constant bugging. Just because he lived next door, did not automatically make them friends. But, of course, Naruto thought that way.

"Byakuya-san," A female's voice caught his attention. He glanced to the side, seeing the familiar pink-haired kunoichi.

"Sakura-san." He gave in response.

"Tsunade-sama would like to see you," She told him, before heading off to bother Naruto while mumbling loud enough for him, "I'll distract him for you." He stood, heading off for the Hokage Office. After arriving there shortly after the message, Byakuya knocked on the door of the office. He heard a crash within, things falling, and then a call to enter. Opening the door, he came face-to-face with a completely wrecked office; mainly papers on the floor as well as empty sake bottles. He inwardly sighed, taking note of the irritable face on the Hokage.

"You asked for me," He stated.

"Ah.." Tsunade began, "I have a mission for you..."

* * *

><p>Byakuya stood at the gate about an hour later, diligently fixing the cuff on his shirt, which was now under a dark jacket. He had hidden the sword on his back, under the jacket.<p>

"Oi, Byakuya!" Naruto suddenly called, catching his attention. Byakuya gave a scowl in return. '_So much for a distraction, Sakura'_. "I heard your leaving. Where're you going?"

"..." Byakuya didn't respond, and only gave a look that said 'I'm busy, leave me alone.'

"What's with the silence?" Apparently Naruto didn't get it.

"It is confidential." He finally replied. Naruto made what looked like a pouting face, but grinned seconds later.

"Well, have a safe trip!" He waved as Byakuya left, heading through the trees. His destination would take a few days, so hopefully the target would not be lost until then. But, if Naruto knew what the mission was, he would surely follow...

* * *

><p><em>"...Uchiha Itachi?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow as he glanced through a file given to him by Tsunade. <em>

_"Yes. The man who killed his clan. We've spotted him heading towards the Uchiha Hideout. I need you to spy on him, and maybe apprehend him if there's an opening," She explained. _

_"Is he the brother of the traitor Uchiha Sasuke?" He inquired. _

_"Yes." _

_"Understood. I will leave soon." Byakuya turned to leave. _

_"Oh, and Byakuya," Tsunade stopped him as he reached the door. "Do not mention this to Naruto. If he hears, he'll go running immediately." The man gave no response, and headed out the door._

* * *

><p>...Byakuya let out a light sigh as he stood on a large tree branch. Uchiha Itachi. For the sake of Konoha, he would bring him down.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't mean for it to be so short, so I'll be making the chapters longer and a bit more drawn out. I just wanted to get the mission assigned to Byakuya this chapter. So, until next chapter:<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
